<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A bunch of stray pixels by PrinzessDina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533692">A bunch of stray pixels</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinzessDina/pseuds/PrinzessDina'>PrinzessDina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfelllust, Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Explicit Sexual Content, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sexual Violence, Threats of Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:07:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinzessDina/pseuds/PrinzessDina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting trapped within his favorite alternate universe should be fun, right?<br/>Ehh, not when it's also the one he hates the most...</p>
<p>Now, literally, with his ass on the line, survival is all that counts!</p>
<p>Also, Ink?<br/>Go fuck yourself!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Greater Dog &amp; Original Character, Papyrus &amp; Original Character, Sans &amp; Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A bunch of stray pixels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Guess who just came up with a new AU</p>
<p>You should not give me a keyboard at 6 in the morning...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Fuck!“ The spear narrowly missed him.<br/>
“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuuuck!” Any second now the brat would have minced human for dinner.<br/>
Scaling the whole roster of swears would not help him now. Nor was staying silent. He could not even begin to go back to stealth mode to escape this lunatic. His ass was so far on the line, he could already feel the dog’s paws on his cheeks.<br/>
He was so fucked, whether the dog got him or not. If a miracle <em>WOULD</em> happen to get his assailant off his balls, he was sure his ass would be torn into none the less.<br/>
Black was very cruel when it came to punishments.</p>
<p>“Greater, come on! Snap out of it!” He tried pleading once again. The giant dog was smart! Maybe he could fight off the instincts for just a moment!<br/>
“I’m your friend, remember?” His only answer was a loud bark. Almost a roar!<br/>
“Friends don’t rape each other! Greater, please!” His legs were screaming. He knew he would not be able to run for much longer. He always had poor stamina, despite all the training.</p>
<p>And even monsters had trouble defending against a force such as Greater Dog. Obviously. The dog was GIGANTIC. Dwarfing even Papyrus! It’s a miracle he didn’t get caught already. Maybe he was toying with him.<br/>
It was cruel none the less. He knew the dog when he wasn’t driven by his base instincts.<br/>
Greater was such a friendly dude, even if no one but the other dogs could understand him. He would never intentionally hurt anyone.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>And now he was going to get torn apart by this giant’s cock because he didn’t listen.</p>
<p>He just <strong>had</strong> to go check up on his best friend, not believing Sans when he ordered him not to.</p>
<p>And now he was either gonna loose his virginity and get pregnant or loose his virginity and <em>die in the process</em>.</p>
<p>Wonderful. <em>Great day.</em> <strong>Awesome.</strong> Totally could recommend. <em><strong>10/10 would do again.</strong></em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>